4:8 The Gamble: Dempsey and Makepeace
by haveunotthought
Summary: The Park Lane Hotel is the venue for an illegal gambling ring and affords Dempsey and Makepeace an opportunity to re visit their past.
1. Chapter 1

Control to Charlie 5. Control to Charlie 5 come in please. It's no good sir"

"Bloody Dempsey I need him now" Spikings paced around – "where are our dynamic duo due this afternoon?"

"Err Harry had regular meeting with one of her snitches, 3.00pm near Covent Garden."

"Its Dempsey I want" Spikings was edgy

"No telling Sir"

"What do we know about illegal gambling Chas?"

"Bookies down the end of Old Kings Road take dodgy bets"

"No not horses – cards"

"Sorry Sir – cards - that's Dempsey's area – he likes the casinos."

Spikings rose to his full height and shouted "It may have escaped your notice that we have been unable to raise our American friend for the past hour and I need to respond very soon else we'll lose the job to C division."

Chas winced: "Where's it going down?"

"Apparently some very rich people, possibly American, use the Park Lane Hotel as a base for their small, but extremely lucrative, operation. The City of London hotel managers' consortium is extremely concerned and would like this blown away very gently – like a feather."

"And you want Dempsey?" Chas sounded confused

"He can win at Black Jack and Poker"

"I'm just not so sure about gentle Gov"

Spikings smiled knowingly "Oh he can do gentle when he wants"

Chas looked puzzled "I'll keep trying to raise him"

"Tell you what Chas; just book him a room at the hotel"

"The Park Lane" Chas was mystified by this conversation

"That's where the action is"

"It's just that last time…"

"…Last time," Spikings rubbed his head, "Oh last time: Yes," he smiled broadly "– last time Sergeant Makepeace saved Lieutenant Dempsey from being decapitated on his first morning in London I do believe." He waved his finger around – "don't mention that to the manager." He thought for a moment "They stayed in the honeymoon suite I seem to recall – see if it's free; it should suit Dempsey."

"Shall I book a room for Harry too?" Chas was merely surprised that Spikings could still surprise him.

"My God do you think we're made of money. They can do what ever they did last time – it seemed to work."

Chas doubted Harry's response, but took the yellow pages down and turned up Hotels.

"He's done what" Harry was disbelieving

"Booked Dempsey in the honeymoon suite of the Park Lane, undercover."

"Because?"

Chas had known this wouldn't go down well "Because there is a rumour, a strong suspicion, that this is the new base of a high society gambling ring."

"And Dempsey?"

"Is good at cards; especially Black Jack and Poker"

"And he's supposed to infiltrate this ring?"

"That's the idea"

"For which he needs the image of?" Makepeace was pushing for answers

"Being very well off, rich, very rich, and able to gamble without worry." Chas felt this wasn't fair, he was taking the rap for Spikings, and Harry was being a touch unreasonable he thought.

"So Spikings has put him in the honeymoon suite at the Park Lane?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"And?" Chas wondered where this was going

"And I do what exactly? Has he booked me a room?" Makepeace was irate "Well," Chas shuffled, "Err he thought that last time"

"Last time Dempsey and I went to the Park Lane Hotel he nearly got his head cut off in the kitchens and the manager banned us from ever going back again."

"The one suite is all Spikings said to book," Chas looked apologetically at Makepeace.

"Well I'm not having Spikings making assumptions" Makepeace picked up her bag which she had seconds ago put down on her desk.

"You do do undercover roles… err" Chas wondered how to phrase it "together"

"I think Dempsey can do this one very well by himself! Tell Spikings I'm not available." Makepeace hesitated a moment then turned and left the office. She sat in her car for 5 minutes, angry and trying to calm herself. She saw Dempsey arrive, as he walked in through the glass doors she drove off. There was nothing else for it; she needed a long hot bath to calm down. How dare Spikings assume! He especially said he wanted to see no evidence of their relationship, BLOODY CHEEK!


	2. Chapter 2

"Chas," Spikings walked back in from his briefing – "Was that Harry I saw leaving?"

"Err, Yes Gov… Err"

"What? Spit it out"

"She said she wasn't available Sir"

"She's a bloody police officer of course she's available" Spikings saw red

Chas forever the diplomat suggested "Perhaps Dempsey could see how the ground lies first Boss, after all he's the one who can play cards" Chas' voice dropped as he finished… "Gov?"

"Speaking of Dempsey we have made contact with him? Haven't we?"

"He's on his way in"

Dempsey walked through the door at that moment. He was just finishing a hot dog, and looking for somewhere to wipe his greasy hands.

"Yeh?" he asked.

Spikings glanced at his leather bomber jacket and jeans, Dempsey failing to find anything wiped his hands on his jeans. Spikings groaned.

He briefed Dempsey on the suspected scheme and perpetrators.

"So the hotel doesn't host any card games or casino nights?" Dempsey confirmed

"No, guests are advised to use the 'The Rendezvous Casino' which is just around the corner, open from 2pm – 6am. I suggest you try your luck there."

"Just one small point: who's putting the money up front?" Dempsey asked

"You have a room at the hotel courtesy of the manager and pick up £5grand from reception when you book in."

Dempsey smiled, big money, big casino, all his to enjoy ~ sometimes life wasn't hard!

***

"Hi, the name's Dempsey – just booking in" He placed his bag down, and kept hold of his suit in its cover over his arm.

"Ah yes, here we are Sir, the Honeymoon Suite"

Dempsey was professional enough for his surprise not to show, Chas hadn't mentioned that. "If you could just sign here Sir?"

"Sure" he smiled at the receptionist.

"Is it just you Sir?" she asked with tact "At the moment" he smiled back. "Say you couldn't recommend somewhere for a little poker could you?" he read her name badge "Charlotte" he finished.

She smiled, "The Rendezvous Sir, its open till 6am, but the restaurant closers earlier."

"Is there anything here? Only I'm rather tired of travelling?" he pleaded a touch pathetically softening his gaze on her with habitual ease.

"Sorry Sir we have no licence, but the Rendezvous is just a 2 minute walk"

"Pity, I guess I'll go up to my room first, you know ~ shower and change," he winked at her. She blushed and Dempsey was glad to know he still could pull anyone woman he wanted to. "I'll catch you later, thank you" He showed her a wide grin, took the keys and allowed his bag to be carried.

Inside the suite Dempsey was pulled up sharply by his memories. That first night in London, wow now he was a Londoner himself! He recalled Harry sleeping on the couch, and how annoyed she was. He smiled, they were happy memories now, things had finally moved on. He and Harry were an item now.

Harry – Chas had said she was annoyed and refused to work, that didn't particularly bother him, she played lousy Blackjack. But here he was in the honeymoon suite and alone, that was wrong. He telephoned Camberwell Grove – no reply.

He threw his bag down near the bed, and opened the parcel he had picked up from Charlotte when he booked in. He counted the money, five thousand to spend in one night – this was going to be fun. By the time he had showered and dressed it was 8.30; he put the money in his wallet and sprung down the stairs and out into the night air.

He made his way to the casino and played blackjack for an hour. He looked around at the opulence; he chatted to two particularly attractive croupiers and asked very casually about regular visiting patterns.

Before he moved onto poker he tried phoning Makepeace again. This time she answered. "Makepeace, I need you to dress up very sexy and meet me at this Rendezvous club" he grinned at the picture in his mind.

"I'm just about to have an early night" she was till defensive he noted

"No you ain't"

"Don't you tell me what to do either; I've had enough of Spikings making assumptions" she snapped

"You're a cop – cops are always on duty Sergeant"

"You might be, I'm not"

"This place is full of movers and shakers and your upper class Brits, I need you Harry."

"You're not usually shy Dempsey – I'm sure you'll manage"

Dempsey realised she was just about to hang up so changed tactic and softened his voice "Harry we've got five grand, the honeymoon suit of the Park Lane Hotel and I'm ordering you dinner in half an hour so put on a sexy evening dress and we'll party all night."

Harry had to admit that it sounded like one hell of an evening "Damm you!"

Dempsey smiled, he knew that meant he'd won "Harry you love me, remember?"

"No" she insisted but couldn't hold the tone let alone the lie so she gave in "Make it an hour, and I'll be in the bar"

***

Dempsey made a tidy profit playing poker; he was doing well, and was hooked into the game.

Harry ordered herself a drink and sat at the bar, she observed the comings and goings of a wide variety of people; some she knew by sight but not personally a few were acquaintances she met from time to time.

She waited for Dempsey, she was just about to go and look for him when Giles walked up to her. "Harry Makepeace, what brings you here?"

He didn't wait for an answer "– you look stunning I must say darling, can I buy you a drink?" again he didn't wait for any sort of answer "Same again please and a martini for the lady"

Harry felt as she'd been run over by a ten ton truck ploughing its way through. She took the drink and smiled. She was just about to ask Giles about his mother when he launched into another tirade about her beauty. Makepeace decided that she would smile politely, and Giles seemed totally oblivious to her scanning the room. Eventually she managed to ascertain who he was with for the evening and seeing that Dempsey was still elusive resigned herself listening to his never ending eruption of speech.

'Damn you Dempsey' she thought 'you've left me sitting alone at this bar for nigh on half an hour.' As Giles drew breath for once she asked"What do you play?"

Giles stopped before he launched into his next epic "Oh I'm so sorry Harry, do you want a game? Let's go through"

"I need to exchange some chips first" Harry said, thinking that 'bloody Dempsey now owed her – money and a date that he paid for and penance at triple rate for her being stuck with one of the worlds biggest egotistical bores.'

They wandered through and took a couple of places at the roulette table.

Dempsey noticed her walk in. 'O shit – he'd forgotten the time, and he was doing so well.' His eyes followed her to the roulette table. She looked divine; he lost the next three deals.

"Hey I think your minds gone else where" one of his fellow players commented. As they waited for the cards to be dealt he followed Dempsey's eyes and found them resting on Harry. "She's classy" he commented. Another player looked up "Lord Winfield's daughter I do believe" then added "You've got more chance at this table than with her"

"She looks beautiful" Dempsey commented

"She's a tough nut!"

Dempsey swept up his chips, "Count me out guys, I'll have nothing left if I stay here"

"Good luck" they offered him generously


	3. Chapter 3

Dempsey took a seat at the roulette table and looked straight into Harry's eyes across the table. She stared back, angry.

"Place your bets please" the croupier called

Dempsey won, 'bloody man' thought Harry. She lost again, so did Giles, Dempsey was more fortunate. Giles was talking away to anyone who would listen, totally oblivious to Makepeace's detachment from him.

Dempsey stood and moved to take the vacated chair on the other side of Harry. "You're placing them wrong" he explained, "put something there and there" his hand touched hers as he guided it.

Her pulse raced. She looked into his eyes, and then watched the roulette ball.

"See" Dempsey helped her receive her winnings.

"Now try here and here" suggested Dempsey

Harry smiled when she won again. Giles actually noticed "Well done Harriet"

Dempsey's hand lingered on hers for far too long, his eyes started to dance with hers; this was why she could never resist him she thought.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" they responded to the call of the croupier again, but Dempsey was totally distracted and this time Harry lost.

"I think we should quit whilst you're ahead" Dempsey said loud enough for Giles to hear. Fortunately Giles seemed engrossed in his own conversation.

"Say, let me buy you dinner?"

Harry looked into his eyes, they were grinning all over

"Are you plucking me from under his nose?" she whispered

Their eyes met, they danced around each other.

"You're the foxiest blond in here tonight and I have keys to the honeymoon suite at the Park Lane so" he paused "yes, you coming?" Harry loved responding to Dempsey's flirting, they both knew this would end with making love; they danced the rumba with their eyes

"Yes" she grinned, "Nice to bump into you Giles" she tapped his shoulder to gain his attention "Give my regards to your Mother"

"You know him?" asked Dempsey as he placed his hand on her bare shoulder to guide her out to the restaurant.

"Well I wouldn't endure his boring, self indulgent company if I didn't"

Dempsey glanced over to the poker game he had left, he raised his thumb, two of them waved back briefly in acknowledgement.

Harry noticed – "You know them?"

"Just met them tonight, one of them knows you ~ said you were a tough nut!"

"That's John Rotchford, city banker."

"Well" explained Dempsey "until you walked in I had made about £2 Grand, but I lost nearly £1000 in the last three rounds" Dempsey grinned, "but it still gives us a tidy profit to spend." He ran his hand down her back, she shivered in anticipation.

They found a table for two, where they could talk. Some of it was necessarily about work - the people Harry recognised, and the information Dempsey had picked up from the croupiers.

Dempsey ordered for the two of them and they giggled and flirted their way through a meal, after all they had only been officially dating for about 6 weeks and two of those Dempsey had been in New York alone. Every time James looked at her Harry felt her pulse race, she gazed into his eyes quite speechless at times, amazed that they had been so blind to each others feelings for so long. She simply adored his soft, soulful eyes, his sudden cheeky grin, and the way his loose tie and undone top button were now an invitation to her. She loved it when James told her about various evenings they had spent together; he remembered so many details about her attire, the dances they had shared and the perfume she had worn even as far back as last winter.

Sometimes Harry just let her hand rest on the table knowing that James wouldn't be able to resist reaching across and touching it.

To James it was pure heaven to be able to order for Harry, knowing he knew her so well, but much more so knowing that she loved him almost as much he loved her. She could never love him as much as he loved her, because only he knew the extent of his love for her. He could watch her smile all night, the way she ate so delicately, her gentle blushes when he spoke about them as a couple and those fantastic blue eyes that gazed on him and were windows to her soul for him. They were on their second bottle of champagne when John Rotchford and his friends came into the dining room. The three men sat and ordered dinner; they glanced over towards Dempsey and Makepeace from time to time; both James and Harry felt they were being talked about.

"I think I'll take a walk and see who follows," Dempsey moved, he went to the Gents, and Harry saw John Rotchford rise and tag along. She kept an eye on the others.

John Rotchford came back, still no Dempsey, she wondered what to do; she couldn't imagine Rotchford being physical and Dempsey coming to any harm so where on earth was he? She sipped her champagne and hoped to goodness that Giles wouldn't reappear. Just as she was about to move herself James came back with a big grin on his face.

"What are you so pleased about" Harry was cautious

"I've got an invite to play cards back at the Park Lane tomorrow, noon and…" he paused "The taxi is waiting outside"

Harry looked perplexed "The hotel is just around the corner"

"We ain't going there yet baby" he still sounded very pleased with himself.

"Dempsey" Harry wondered where this was going

She accepted his hand and followed him out. They climbed into the taxi which drove off to the prearranged destination. It wasn't far. Harry climbed out of the taxi; Dempsey paid and then opened the front passenger door and retrieved two items. The taxi drove off.

It was a warm night.

"The Albert Hall?" Makepeace was puzzled

"Sure" Dempsey wondered if he was the only romantic one out of the pair of them. Right now it seemed he'd been in love a lot longer than Harry, certain places and events seemed to hold more meaning for him than Harry, despite the fact that he was the male one! He wrapped his arm around her and held tight as they walked over to the steps. He sat down and patted the cold stone step; Harry was surprised, but sat next to him.

He opened the third bottle of champagne that evening and taking a spoon from his pocket also open a pot given him on request from the restaurant.

"Champagne and Caviar" he smiled at her as he spoke. Dempsey ate a half a teaspoonful of caviar then offered Harry. She took the pot and the spoon and likewise ate a small taster. Dempsey took a swig from the bottle of champagne and looked around at the view, the people still out despite the small hours, then back at Harry. He placed the bottle on the step so he could wrap both his arms around her and continued "I remember when I arrived in London, I booked that suite before I had even been to SI10, it was the first thing I did."

"You were so arrogant" Harry took a swig of champagne

"I was always successful" he took the caviar back into his hand

"With women or police work" Harry turned to look at him,

"Both" the smug grin was broad

"You're still bloody arrogant!" she took the caviar back

"I'm still successful!" he justified himself "I have the woman of my dreams and a hot lead in my work. Anyway" he continued "I met you, and we spent that first night in the same honeymoon suite at the Park Lane."

"I seem to remember that I slept on the couch" she spoke as soon as her mouth was empty

"You didn't have to" Dempsey half chewed the inside of his bottom lip

"You didn't offer me the bed" Harry took the bottle out of his hand and drank some of the champagne herself

"I did"

"You didn't offer me the bed without you in it as well" her eyes were wide and he wondered if that was a threat, complaint or merely an observation.

"Any way" Dempsey made sure their eyes were still dancing the Rumba. "We nearly died but we lived, we found the caviar and Spikings let us wander the streets eating the stuff and drinking champagne. We were just about here I recall when I invited you to come back with me to the Park Lane" He picked up the pot of caviar again and fed her just like previously and, just as before, she fixed his eyes, and closed her mouth around the spoon.

As he withdrew the spoon from her mouth his face exuded happiness as he watched her and Harry thought she would burst with delight; pleasure tingled from every surface of her skin. Neither could take their gaze away from the other. Eventually James brushed his hand over Harry's cheek and brought his face in closer with the intention of kissing her.

"Dempsey you astound me sometimes"

"Is that bad?" he sounded worried

She squeezed his hand, "No, I just never realised how much of a hopeless romantic you are" she saw uncertainty still fleet across his eyes "It's ... this ... is lovely"

Dempsey stood up, he took Harry's hand and she allowed herself to be pulled up into his arms, her eyes looking upwards slightly into his, their soft soulfulness never ceased to amaze her "Sergeant I have the honeymoon suite at the Park Lane hotel booked, would you care to accompany back there tonight?"

She looked around, "Do you have another taxi waiting?" she asked

"No, let's walk through Hyde Park and talk, eat and drink" He looked at her bare shoulders and took off his jacket and placed it around her.

"I haven't said yes yet"

"My God remind me never to propose to you; you are definitely a hard nut to crack Lady Harriet"

Harry's heart skipped several beats and fluttered irregularly, she hoped so much that he would. She slipped her arm through his, "let's get back to Park Lane"


	4. Chapter 4

"Honeymoon suite please" Spikings was sharp and to the point. The floor porter read the police ID card that Spikings had produced. He had been informed that an undercover operation was on and had been asked to keep a watchful eye on the suite.

He had watched as Dempsey and Makepeace had made their way from the lift along to their room. They were sharing a bottle of champagne and a pot of caviar. He had brought them up in the lift. With his shirt hanging loose they had obviously been involved in some passion else where and were obviously very keen to get to their rooms. There had been something very sexual in how they had fed each other and drank; he had witnessed it many times before – the open mouths, the long drawn out eye contact, dilated pupils, the look of I know what this means as she tilted her head back lifting the champagne bottle above her mouth and drank whilst watching him. Such couples were totally oblivious to his presence near by them. He had watched as they stood outside the room and her mouth had closed around the spoon of caviar he had offered her without breaking eye contact for a moment. As the man had fumbled for the room key in his pockets she had put her hands around his neck, then holding his head had kissed him hard standing on tip toes to reach deeper into him, his left hand brought her tight into him moved up her back seeking out the bare skin and a way in. He had observed thousands of couples such from a distance; he thought how good they looked together.

"I wouldn't interrupt now Sir" he tried to suggest politely as Spikings stepped out of the lift.

"I'm the one in charge of this operation and I need to speak to Mr Dempsey"

"It's just that he has a young lady with him Sir" the porter was used to diplomacy

"Oh has he" Spikings stood still a moment and turned to the porter "Your name?" he asked

"Mr Russell, Sir"

"Well Mr Russell, was she about medium height, slim, blue eyes, blond…" Spikings couldn't describe hair styles so he paused.

"Yes Sir"

Spikings smiled, so he had got Harry to work undercover with him after all. "Don't worry Mr Russell – they were just working"

"I don't think so Sir" Mr Russell had also observed many a couple where one of them at least was acting the happy, in love couple. In fives years as floor porter he had witnessed couples who had acted the part outside in the corridor, in front of friends and\or family, sometimes before making a midnight dash to another room to the real lover. He never judged or meditated on what he saw, just observed and moved on but he knew he had observed for long enough to be accurate. He tried to think of how to handle the situation.

"Do you want me to give your Policeman an early call Sir?"

Spikings who was by now half way down the corridor looked back at the porter "Mr Russell if you don't show the door to me I'll tell your boss that you obstructed Police investigations."

"It's just..." the porter couldn't think of what to say "Is it really important?"

Spikings rubbed his hand over his head, I wouldn't be wandering around a hotel in the middle of London in the small hours of the morning if it wasn't important now would I?" His sarcasm seared into Mr Russell.

"Next on your left Sir"

Spikings paused and knocked on the door. There was no reply. He banged harder, still nothing. "Dempsey" he shouted.

Inside Harry and James had come back as lovers. They had left the empty caviar and champagne bottle on a table near the door. Dempsey had led Harry in by the hand and pulled her to him, securing her closeness with an arm around her waist. His other hand brushed back her hair, caressed her neck and he kissed her again.

His tie was already undone, but now Harry started to unbutton his shirt. The trail of clothes led to the bedroom. They had made love with an urgency demanded by the foreplay of the previous few hours and lay together resting in each others arms, smiling and happy, very happy.

Dempsey paused "Two years, 4 months and 6 days since I invited you to share my bed here with me at the Park Lane, Harry I wish you'd said yes last time we were here."

"I'm glad I didn't"

Dempsey looked shocked, he didn't understand.

Harry explained "We didn't know each other; it may have been fun for a few weeks but we never would have developed our relationship"

Dempsey didn't have time to work out if he knew what she meant; the door banged.

"We've not upset anyone yet have we princess?" he asked Harry as he sat up.

The door was banged again

Harry looked just as confused "So far we've been to a casino, had dinner, wandered around the Albert Hall and come back to a hotel, so NO I don't think we've blown our cover yet" She sat up and drew the sheet around her naked body.

Dempsey picked up a robe and wrapped it around him, as he made his way out of the bedroom he picked up his gun.

"Dempsey" Spiking's voice boomed through the door.

Dempsey noticed the strewn clothes and grabbing them into a bundle threw them into the bathroom.

"What!" Dempsey shouted as he threw the door open.

Spikings looked angry, Spikings felt angry, he shouldn't be chasing Dempsey's slapdash, careless operating practices.

"Five Grand I do believe" he sounded very sore; he was sore. It wasn't that he didn't trust Dempsey with the gambling fund; it was just that the conditions of the hotel providing it stipulated the money to be returned to the hotel safe over night. He had received a call from an over anxious hotel manager at 3.00 in the morning, so now he stood here in front of Dempsey at something approaching 4am.

Dempsey looked around for his jacket and took 6 black rectangular gambling chips out "Six Grand" he said as he threw them on to a side table for Spikings. "I need them lunch time tomorrow for a little illegal gambling downstairs in a suite booked by a Mr Conway."

Spikings spoke with a deliberate slowness "I do not take kindly to being called out at such an inhospitable time because you cannot be bothered to hand money back into the hotel safe."

"I also need about another Ten Grand" Dempsey seemed oblivious to the anger that Spikings was suppressing. Spikings looked with disbelief, "It's not that easy sunshine"

"Well, I'm gonna loose about £4 Grand at Lunch time so I get invited to the big night time session where I can meet the real movers and shakers"

Spikings picked up the chips from where they lay next to the champagne and caviar, which he duly noted, he looked determined, "Any money we loose will come out of my budget which means your pay Lieutenant" he paused to catch his breath and continued "You appear to have found your bed Lieutenant, I wish to find mine."

Spikings picked up the plastic chips and glanced around the room as he made to leave. He noticed an evening bag. "Good night Harry" he shouted as he shut the door.

Harry appeared around the bedroom door – she hoped to goodness that Dempsey had picked up their clothes which he seemed to have done, she spotted her clutch bag and thought how astute Spikings was. Damn.

Spikings decided he was too tired to bother wondering exactly how Dempsey and Makepeace worked out the 'in and out of the office' bit of their relationship. He had only been half surprised by her reaction earlier, however he had intended it a kindly thought on his part to suggest the honeymoon suite. His bye word was always 'anything, so long as it didn't affect or interfere with work'; his greatest fear had been, and still was, that they would bust up and not make up. Their fiery relationship had the whole office burying their heads at times trying to keep out of their argument and on other occasions blushing at their public flirting and verbal love making. They always had been good at undercover role play; ~ he was still speculating rather than sleeping! "Oh bloody hell, just sleep" he told himself.

Dempsey was livid, "What is wrong with that man – he tells me what undercover role to do rather than letting me decide and then doesn't trust me not to run off with the money; where's he coming from?"

"Maybe it's not him, just powers above getting freaky"

"Well I'll get freaky if he doesn't leave me to do the job."

Harry yawned, "Actually I'm really tired now, lets just leave it all till later, Spikings will calm down."

Dempsey looked at her and smiled "How about the couch?" he asked provocatively.


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearly 11am when room service delivered breakfast. Earlier Harry had woken James kissing his chest, neck and mouth. He had stirred and enjoyed her touches until he suddenly opened his eyes and wrapped both his arms tightly around her "morning Tiger" and keeping her body tight on to his he rolled her over and started kissing her, starting with her lips and working his way downwards, past her neck towards her breasts and beyond. "Say Sergeant, under cover or under the covers?" he asked

Harry wrestled herself free from him a moment "What?"

"It's something the guys said a few times, 'were we undercover or under the covers?'"

"And you replied?"

"Never answered"

"Well as far as the boys are concerned the answer always will be undercover, strictly undercover but…"

"But?"

"Why did you stop what you were doing? After all this is the honeymoon suite and under the covers is exactly where I'm remaining Lieutenant" she grinned and, reaching her hand out to caress his thigh, offered her body back to him.

***

Now Dempsey had reluctantly fetched Harry's bag out of her car and both were dressed Makepeace focused her mind on work "I think I'll go and experience the leisure facilities - I can ask around and make quite a few discrete enquiries that way."

"Any one coming to stay on a habitual pattern or at the same time as another regular" Dempsey was checking his gun before he put his jacket on. "I'll go and find Mr Conway and get us an invite to the select few tonight".

He kissed her goodbye on the lips "Have a fun day at office honey" he quipped

Makepeace was lying on a massage table, someone was trying to work on her neck and upper back, her mind was racing around. 'This was their first undercover as a couple when they were a couple! It had been easier before, they used to flirt for ever, before they could faun over each other totally unconcerned about what the other was thinking; now it seemed to matter. Harry now understood, from a working point of view, why she had known it not to be sensible not to get involved with each other; but they had and it was too late to go back sense had won over sensibility.

Dempsey made his way to the appointed suite, "Gentlemen" he greeted those whom he recognised from last night. Conway introduced himself and asked Dempsey about himself. Dempsey used his American accent as his cover of a property dealer from New York in London to sort out a few deals.

"Gentlemen that's enough small talk" John Rotchford poured whisky and called them to the table. Dempsey successfully won a little at first, and steered the conversation round to a discussion about casinos or private games. He carelessly lost over a £1000. "You've lost your lucky streak Mr Dempsey" Conway observed.

"Yeh, seems so, don't worry it'll come back it always does"

One of the other men who had been in the casino the previous night butted in "You seemed quite lucky with the lady last night"

"Yeh" Dempsey smiled, "Yeh" he added nothing.

Play continued, Dempsey lost some more, won a little a lost again.

"It's not going to well for me gentlemen" Dempsey observed. "I need to access some more funds. I would like the opportunity to win some of my money back from you" he smiled "Fortunately my property deals seem to be more successful, but I need to leave to attend them now."

"Casino or private?" Conway asked.

"Well now, I think I would like to play in private if possible" Dempsey looked at Conway "but I guess I'm easy."

John Rotchford looked nervous, Dempsey wondered why. Rotchford nodded his head at Conway and they moved aside. "What's the problem?" asked Conway "He's easy, we can sting him for a couple of grand each and he'll be glad to get back to the 'Big Apple.'

"The bird he pulled last night" Rotchford whispered "I know of her"

"'Classy crumpet' was Seddons expression I believe" Conway showed no concern "Lady someone or another"

"Yes, Lady Harriet Makepeace and a cop"

Conway's face dropped "Does he know?" then he thought about the easy money they would get tonight "Well easy come easy go. I bet our American didn't talk about work last night, let's find out what he knows"

"Tonight Mr Dempsey, I know of a private poker game; would you be free or are you taking your lady friend out?"

"Who? The blonde babe! Boy she's quite a fox."

"Do you know she's a Lady?" Rotchford jumped in

"I'll tell you she's quite a broad" Dempsey smiled

"I mean her title is Lady Harriet"

"Wow, does that mean she's related to your Queen?" Dempsey knew the American misperceptions well.

"No, just part of the aristocracy"

"Well gentlemen" Dempsey drew them into himself a little "I can tell you that we didn't do much on the introductions, but I'm not so sure that she's a Lady!" he winked knowingly.

"So you're not seeing her again" Rotchford was still very jumpy, Dempsey noticed it.

"If I'm to win my money back I don't think I'll have the time" Dempsey played the cool innocent, and then backed right away. "If my picking up the broad is a problem then I'll just go back to the Rendezvous, it's no big deal"

Conway jumped in "Tonight 10.30, we play in British pounds, we have a private function room, join us for dinner first if you wish Mr Dempsey."

John Rotchford was not happy, something did not add up. He escorted Dempsey to the door "So that was the first time you had met Lady Harriet?" he probed

"First and unfortunately last I guess" Dempsey looked straight at Rotchford trying to read his face "She didn't actually give me an address"

"It doesn't sound like her" Rotchford returned the stare "I know a bit about her you see"

"Well I know a bit now too, and let me tell you the bit you don't know – the Lady is no tramp but she's sure hot under the covers"

Rotchford was angry, he knew something was wrong and he hated the yank for his success; he turned back into the room "We take him for every penny to his name" he growled.

***

Dempsey let himself back into his suite, threw what little money he had left down and threw himself down into a chair to think. 'Did this compromise him or just Harry or neither of them? Rotchford was pretty up tight so this must be illegal one way or another; what were they doing? And how well did he know Makepeace?'

He tried to keep a cool head; he kept going back to what he would have done six months ago; he couldn't get all pathetic on Harry's safety now and he knew she hated any of that but he was finding it harder than he imagined not to worry about her.

Harry had completed her fact finding exercise and phoned into the office with a report and request for information. If Chas had been surprised to hear Harry he didn't show it. Harry only reported on her afternoon, as if she was just on a routine working day. She hung up the phone and came through from the bedroom to find Dempsey.

"I've just been on the phone to the factory" she noticed that he looked concerned, "Problem?" she asked

"You" Dempsey was short.

"Well you invited me" Harry was confused; she sounded off hand. "Spikings wanted me here" she stated matter of factly. She looked at Dempsey who was not forthcoming at all. His lack of communication frustrated her. "Dempsey!"

"What?"

"The problem?"

"I told you, it's you"

Makepeace felt furious, why did she ever get involved with a man who didn't communicate she asked herself "Would you care to elucidate?"

"No"

"You'll have to do better than that"

Dempsey picked up his money and started to count it

"Dempsey!"

He continued to count the notes in his hand, flicking them down onto the table

"We're partners - I'm your partner" Makepeace pointed out

"Don't I know it"

"I thought I did too"

"Can't you just shut up"

"Not unless you tell me the bloody problem"

Dempsey threw the money onto the table and looked up at Makepeace standing with her hands on her hips "How well do you know John Rotchford?" he asked

"That doesn't matter"

"How do you know what does and doesn't matter"

"I'm telling you it makes no difference to this case"

"No difference? You don't even know what this case is or who this case is and you stand there telling me it makes no difference"

"You asked me to tell you about the movers and shakers and I'm telling you John Rotchford may well be a sleaze ball and part of a gambling ring but that has nothing to do with how well I do or do not know him"

"I have a problem Harry, it's a problem involving you…"

"I have a problem Dempsey and that's you and your respect for my working knowledge"

"Respect is earned…"

"And can be lost! I'm going– so now you won't have a problem" Harry cut across his words, picked up her bag and swung out of the honeymoon suite.

"You'd better go the back way" Dempsey called after her doing nothing to stop her; he was back to counting his money although he had no idea where he had got to. He was tussling the pros and cons of continuing this undercover; what the hell were the risks? and were they worth it?

The door slammed and his frustration started to bubble over; he kicked a chair and threw the money across the floor. "God damn it Harry I don't want to see you hurt" he yelled after her, way too late for her catch any of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Dempsey rang Chas. "I need at least £10K in cash, I told Spikings this morning"

"Spikings is in a meeting"

"I'm in the middle of a set up Chas, I need the cash"

"It's a hell of a lot of money Dempsey"

Dempsey was angry, Harry had just walked out, his cover was threatened and now about to be blown; "Just get it here by 8.30" he slammed down the phone

Makepeace walked through the door, Chas looked at her "What the hell is eating Dempsey" he asked

Makepeace wasn't surprised "I have no idea" she retorted picking up a file from the job she was on previously she asked if there had been any news on Roger Phillips. Chas' response was negative, "but" he added "Helen Smart is the provider of croupiers and escorts, blonde or brunette to order for private gaming functions"

"Good" she replied, "tell that to Dempsey" she was still incensed.

Chas realised he was piggy in the middle but decided to brave it "What does Dempsey need more money for?"

"Because he lost the last lot" Makepeace snapped

"He wants £10K"

"I know, he asked Spikings last night, or rather earlier this morning" then she realised she had said too much but Chas seemed oblivious to the clue.

"Do you think he'll lose this too?"

"Dempsey, no, he deliberately lost the last lot" some of her outrage burned out as she tried to reconcile the Dempsey of last night to the one she had just walked out on. "He did it so that he could get an invite to the big ring tonight" she explained. She still felt confused, "Look Chas, you get the money and I'll deliver it to him on my way home" Harry decided she needed to know what 'the problem' was.

Dempsey slept in the chair, when he woke it was 7.50. He made himself presentable and wandered down to the bar. He asked at reception if there was anything for him. The reply was negative. Dempsey shrugged his shoulders, he would come up with a plan - he just didn't know what one yet. At the bar he sat with his drink people watching; Seddon, who spent most of his time around the front of the hotel by habit noticed him and informed Conway .

Not long after Conway and Rotchford appeared with two beautiful blonde escorts, Conway introduced Penny to Dempsey.

Dempsey was polite but after arranging a drink for Penny he turned his attention to the chief suspects. Rotchford however stared alternately between Dempsey and Penny. Dempsey suddenly realised the problem; he turned his attention back to Penny and flirted with her; Conway smiled and pointed it out to Rotchford in an attempt to reassure him that the game was safe.

"Hey are you on a plan to make me loose all my money?" Dempsey teased Conway "Only I don't play well when I have women on my mind" Conway smiled. Dempsey asked if the escorts were dinning with them, his hand caressed Penny's back; he gave her what he hoped would be perceived as his full attention whilst he wrestled with the consequences of undercover work and kept tabs on Seddon, Rotchford and especially Conway.

Makepeace had gone home and dressed again for dinner. She wore a long dress cut on the bias so if draped softly in folds; it was off the shoulder, a favourite of Dempsey's; her matching bag just held £10,000 and on arrival she had handed in the cash for Dempsey.

She turned into the bar area and stopped short. Dempsey stood with his hand trailing down some woman's arm. He was talking to a tall gentleman, short mid brown hair, slightly full around the waist. He passed the woman a glass of champagne and whispered in her ear. Harry looked at the woman: blond hair, large dangling earrings, a short - too short - shiny glittering dress. She watched Dempsey place his finger under her chin tipping her face up to look at his and say something; that was too much. She was glad she'd handed the money over already else she may have just walked out with it and blown the case.

Incensed she left, why had she ever thought she was more than sex? Dempsey was over sized, over sexed and over here. "That's your blonde babe from last night going out over there" commented Seddon. Dempsey recognised the anger in her stance and movement. 'Whoops' he thought but he had a role to play and there was little he thought he could be expected to do.

They all moved though to dine; Dempsey excused himself for a moment and picked up his cash from reception. During dinner he dug and fished for information, concentrating on the organisers and trying not to appear too rude ignoring the other small fry gamers sucked into the ring. Rotchford was on his own mission and he returned the conversation to Makepeace, questioning again if that was the first time Dempsey and her had met because he knew Lady Harriet to be a 'little reserved'.

Dempsey was edgy; he needed to know how well Rotchford knew Makepeace "Tell me why you're so keen on her? Did you make it with her?" he asked

"I know that she is principled"

"Some women have a secret life you know"

"I don't believe that Lady Harriet is like that"

Dempsey sighed and decided on a different tack; he pulled Rotchford aside "Ok John – I can call you John can't I? Since we're getting intimate here I'm gonna have to own up but I'd rather you kept these things to yourself – you can keep a secret can't you?"

Rotchford smiled "tell me" he said without committing himself

"Well after all the dining and champagne – two, no three, fine bottles I might add - she insisted on going home! All after I offered her the Honeymoon suite at the Park Lane! Now what would a red blooded guy like you do? Me? I just tried to save my face, boast a little about how great it was….. Now there's no real harm in that is there?"

Rotchford nodded and Dempsey decided to build his story "I'm hoping for better luck with Penny"

Finally the tension fell away from Rotchford's face, "Don't worry Mr Dempsey your secret is safe with me"

At 10.30 several others joined the group and the gambling began. At first play ran legally, Dempsey won back his 4K, then at Conway 's nod the fixing began. Dempsey started to loose, he also started to worry about having to stand the bill like Spikings had threatened.

The girls were a distraction, draping themselves around the men, with long legs and exposed cleavage Dempsey's eye was always caught by an attractive view. He had to admit it was a sure fire way to stop him concentrating and although it may not be Harry it was very inviting; after an hour or so he proposed Penny to take his room keys and wait for him up there. She was quite hesitant until Dempsey suggested she took a bottle of bubbly up with her and made use of any facilities she wanted and let his hand cruise up her leg with a promise she had every hope of him fulfilling. Dempsey continued to lose without reason or intention and felt the whole situation somewhat out of is control.

After midnight they broke for an hour, "I think I'll go to my room" Dempsey weighted his phrasing with the anticipation of the escort waiting for him. "I need some success after all." He winked and pulled his tie undone. The others had similar plans; after all it was part of the package.


	7. Chapter 7

Dempsey left and doubled back to emerge into the night air from the back of the hotel. He drove too fast, but he had very little time to get to Harry. He rang her doorbell with a repeated buzzing until he remembered he had a key these days; actually he'd had the key for some time because Harry had got fed up with his breaking and entering. He let himself in and ran upstairs. Harry was sitting in bed ignoring the door with steely determination. She knew she wouldn't sleep at all; she couldn't get the images of James and that tart out of her head. She held a book in front of her but had no idea what she had read; the words, when she could see them, were just a numbing process to her brain.

"Harry" he stood by the side of her bed

"Damm you Dempsey what now" she held onto her book

"What did you find out Harry?"

"That sex is what does it for you, nothing else, just sex" she had caught his eye and stared hard, her tone was bitter. She wished it was resigned, but no it was bitter.

"Harry what are you going on about, I've no idea why you are irritated by me, I just need to know now how to win the bloody money back"

"You're the one who plays cards" she had no intention of helping the arrogant bastard

"What is the scam Harry, you rang into the office, what did you find out?"

"THAT YOU ARE THE MOST UNREASONABLE MAN ON THIS PLANET" she threw her book down and stood to shout at him

Dempsey got angry "CUT IT MAKEPEACE, I'M ABOUT TO LOSE FOURTEEN THOUSAND POUNDS AND YOU HAVE THE BLOODY ANSWER SOMEWHERE IN YOUR HEAD."

Harry felt that he deserved it. "Go back to your honeymoon suite"

"I can't – there's a call girl waiting for me there"

She wasn't surprised "Well go to bloody New York then" she turned back to her bed

Dempsey grabbed Makepeace by the arm, "You're coming with me, dressed or not – you choose."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!"

"Get dressed, I have to start playing again soon we'll argue in the car"

For some reason that she couldn't actually explain Makepeace walked over to her wardrobe and got dressed and silently followed him downstairs and out to the car.

Dempsey drove and told her all he knew from that day, the afternoon game and the evening extravaganza.

"So the first problem was that Rotchford recognised you and knew you were a cop. That really freaked him. He wouldn't have let me back in if he thought I was going to see you again. Then it turns out he knows more about you because he wouldn't accept that I could get you into my bed on a one night stand."

"You told him we did it?" Harry was horrified at the conversation she didn't dare imagine

"Relax I had to tell Rotchford that you went home and I made up the stuff about hot sex to protect my manhood"

"Dempsey if I find out what you said you might not have any manhood left"

He wisely omitted to provide any more details and continued his briefing "Conway provided the girls for everyone joining the game and I had to accept her to get in. Rotchford was watching my every move – I think I deserve an Oscar"

Makepeace remained silent; she turned to look out of the window at the passing traffic as she contemplated her next move.

Dempsey continued "Your cover wouldn't hold…"

"Dempsey" Makepeace turned back and called him quietly. He stopped and turned "Robert and John Rotchford went to school together."

It was his turn to fall silent.

Harry started to share her information; she told him about Helen Smart, how the croupiers were all trained to recognise particular tells and that escorts could convey details about each hand by secret sign so they could influence games.

"So the dumb blondes were not so dumb after all?"

"I don't think it was rocket science – the masseur reeled out the stuff – heart you run your hand over his chest, clubs massage his shoulders, spades touch his hand and diamonds play with your jewellery, and numbers were just as easy..."

"You mean Penny wasn't after my body?"

Harry was unsure how to reply

"I sent her up to the suite" he informed Makepeace

"You just can't turn an offer down can you"

"What!" It was Dempsey's turn at incredulity; he had sent Penny with the express intent of ridding himself of the distraction, but as he tried to convince Harry of that she was dismissive:

"You just don't think do you?"

"Think! – I was thinking all the time – have you tried playing cards in a game that is fixed with the constant distraction of ..."

"Don't tell me" Harry raised her hand to protect herself from his next words "Why the hell did you send her up to our room?"

"I got her out of my way" Dempsey wanted to pick her up on the 'our room' but the opportunity was gone

"With consequences Lieutenant" Makepeace insisted

"That could be addressed later"

"How?"

"I have no idea Sergeant - you're good at ideas you think of one – right now she's not on my radar – I need to get back into that game and bust them! Now please can we do this one step at a time without you condemning me to the gutter?"

For the second time in as many minutes Harry felt a wave of guilt wash over her

"Seddon books the rooms and suite on a regular basis, Conway always stays at the same time." It wasn't outstanding information but it was good background to build up the case. Dempsey shrugged and continued to drive. "Seddon has a criminal record for fraud and is known by two other alias as well" Harry paused "Micky Clunes and / or Mark Senior"

Dempsey whooped Mickey Clunes had popped up on the SI10 radar several times in the last few years, he felt on top of the case again "Harry that's why I love you"

"Why" she was still cautious

"Because you are such a good cop" he glanced sideways as he drove, noting her upright position still; he knew if she were relaxed she would lean back into the side of the seat more and watch him.

"Because I'm a good cop!" Makepeace clarified his statement

"Because we make a good team" he concentrated on the road ahead

"Because we're cops!" Makepeace felt irrationally disappointed, she knew Dempsey was no good with words but she couldn't stop herself "Just cops?"

Dempsey was beginning to feel back on a high, he looked at her as he drove, she was deflated, 'women' he thought, 'I don't know why she was infuriated in the first place, now I don't why she's disappointed'. He saw her hair, her face, her cute nose and the lips he loved to kiss, "Hell no, you're beautiful, sexy, good fun (well when you're not in one of your famous moods) and I love to be with you Harry." If there hadn't been the pressure to get back he'd have pulled over, but he just stretched out his left hand feeling for hers and she gave it to him "I loved last night, I loved taking you to the Albert Hall and walking back through the park," He let go of her hand to change gear "and drinking champagne and making love and…"

"Spikings" Harry was laughing; he turned to her again: her face was alive again, her eyes dancing with his.

They arrived back at the hotel, "Remember – like a feather" Harry kissed him.

"You go and break into our suite, sort out that whore and the others then wait for me Princess" he kissed her, she tasted the anticipation.

Dempsey walked back into the gambling ring with his face aglow. Seddon smiled – "you've had a good time?" he asked. "Yeh," Dempsey paused and looked at Rotchford "Yeh" he winked knowingly.

"Can I ask that we use these cards" Dempsey produced some new packs. Rotchford looked at Seddon suddenly uneasy again. Conway took them and opened the first packet. "Sure"

"Now let's do this real private, no extras and I'm sure our friend John will be croupier" Dempsey sounded authoritative. Conway threw out the remaining babes with his eyes. Seddon glared at Conway , Conway signed a cut with his fingers. They would play a little longer then cut the night short, and still take a tidy profit.

With the others playing scared and Dempsey playing on a high he won most games in the next half hour. He noticed Seddon and Conway communicating with signs. He hoped Harry had sorted the escorts and croupiers because time had obviously run out.

Dempsey produced his warrant and laid it on the table. He looked at the other guest players who were very uncomfortable. They had known they were illegally gambling, but they were also aware that they didn't want to be named or their wives informed of the prostitutes. With condescending pity Dempsey turned to them "I suggest you leave, we won't be needing witnesses." They scuttled away quickly.

He called for the hotel manager and they waited in silence for Spikings whom the manager insisted was present.

Once Spikings had arrived Dempsey unpacked his understanding of the illegal strategy: cards, croupier and escorts plus Conway , Seddon and Rotchford. He passed back the £5K the hotel had put up for the first night to the manager and asked if he wished to press charges against the three men.

Taking his own photos of the three men the manager explained that together the London Hotel Managers had decided that they preferred no adverse publicity and would not be pressing charges; however they would circulate the photos on an informal basis around the city and wider network.

Dempsey found it very frustrating; he considered this to be poor policing. Spikings was happy enough, it was another late night but Dempsey had delivered his feather.

The three were escorted off the premises.

Spikings looked at Dempsey, he saw his grin. "I think I will be taking the ten thousand pounds you 'borrowed' back Lieutenant." Spikings felt a great sense of relief; he hadn't wanted to explain that loss upstairs.

"No problem" Dempsey counted it out from his winnings, Spikings looked at the wad left. Dempsey looked at the pile of money on the table – "Why not give that lot to the police widows and orphans fund Chief?" he suggested, placing the rest of his winnings in his pocket.

Spikings glared.

"Harry's new dress" Dempsey quipped, "it was her police work that cracked this case."

"Ah Sergeant Makepeace" Spikings was rubbing his head again "where is she?"

Dempsey raised his eyebrows, scrunched his mouth but he couldn't stop his eyes from grinning "In bed I guess", it was an attempt at innocence.

Spikings guessed the honeymoon suite.


End file.
